


WTF Devil May Cry 2019. Визитка

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Istellic, Nero_Dark, Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Визитная карточка команды Devil May Cry для Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2019
Kudos: 7





	WTF Devil May Cry 2019. Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст: [Istellic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic), [Red Afghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/profile)  
> Верстка, арт, дизайн: [Nero Dark](https://twitter.com/NeroDarkIX)  
> Клип: [Horned Shield](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCef8lg6AjCYpv_N_lwTtcnw)

  


  
**CLASSIC**

Четыре части игры (а на носу и пятая!), аниме, манга — Devil May Cry не скупится на разнообразие. Данте, главный герой-полудемон, практически за руку любезно проведет вас своей дорогой, расскажет тайны родного города, секреты острова Фортуна, украсит все это теплыми семейными отношениями и подаст с щедрой порцией юмора. Розы любите? Их есть у нас! Мечи? Пожалуйста! Огнестрел? Да без проблем! Может, хотите маленького славного Цербера, демоницу в виде травяного дракона или вы фанаты лягушек? Все организуем, потому что контора «Devil May Cry», хозяином которой является Данте, берется за любые поручения!

 **REBOOT**

Кроме того, в 2013 году свет увидела игра под названием DmC: Devil May Cry. Выпущенная, пусть и под контролем Capcom, но все же студией Ninja Theory, игра рассказала совершенно отличную от известной ранее историю. По сути, от старой доброй классики тут остались знакомыми только имена, да общая легенда, которая, надо сказать, тоже видоизменилась. Великолепную строгую готику и изысканный пафос сменили ядовитый неон и подростковый юмор, изменилась механика боя, изменилось музыкальное сопровождение. Ну знаете, industrial-мир, industrial-демоны, industrial-музыка. Впрочем, тут тоже весело! И тоже можно пачками рубить адскую нечисть!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
